


Эта визитка сделана на коленке

by WTF All Around Kolenki 2021 (wtf_kolenki)



Category: Multi-Fandom
Genre: Gen, Баннеры и аватары, Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28935909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtf_kolenki/pseuds/WTF%20All%20Around%20Kolenki%202021
Summary: Это визитка команды "Все вокруг коленок" для Зимней Фандомной Битвы-2021.Наш твиттер@WKolenki, подписывайтесь на нас и там. Мы постараемся научить вас по-другому смотреть себе под ноги.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 72
Collections: Level 1: Визитка 2021





	Эта визитка сделана на коленке

Мы команда, чьи помыслы не поднимаются выше пояса, и планировали открыть двери этой ЗФБ с ноги. Взамен все время было потрачено на споры, является ли задница частью ноги или это все-таки образующий элемент, достойный собственной сборной? Мы хотели рассказать вам про свою любовь к нежным голым пяточкам, изящным лодыжкам в туфлях на высоком каблуке, полоске бедер, проглядывающей между спортивными шортами и компрессионными чулками, татуировкам на икрах и гладким, круглым, умильным коленочкам!  
Но вместо этого у нас лапки, поэтому на этом наша визитка и заканчивается.

Наши баннеры (замечательного размера, чтобы было удобно утащить в твиттер):

Пишите нам или вдохновляйте нас комментариями и заявками:  
[твиттер](https://twitter.com/WKolenki) | [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/WKolenki)


End file.
